youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift (born ), well known on YouTube as TaylorSwiftVEVO, is an American singer-songwriter well known for her music videos. She is one of the most famous and successful singers of all time. Taylor has over 27 million subscribers and 14 billion video views as of January 2018, making her VEVO channel be one of the most subscribed and viewed channels of all time. History Taylor was raised in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania, she moved to Nashville, Tennessee, at the age of 14 to pursue a career in country music. She signed with the independent label Big Machine Records and became the youngest songwriter ever hired by the Sony/ATV Music publishing house. The release of Swift's self-titled debut album in 2006 marked the start of her career as a country music singer. Her third single, "Our Song," made her the youngest person to single-handedly write and perform a number-one song on the Hot Country Songs chart. Swift's second album, Fearless, was released in 2008. Buoyed by the pop crossover success of the singles "Love Story" and "You Belong with Me," Fearless became the best-selling album of 2009 in the United States. The album won four Grammy Awards, making Swift the youngest ever Album of the Year winner. Swift's third and fourth albums, 2010's Speak Now and 2012's Red, both sold more than one million copies within the first week of their U.S release. Speak Now's "Mean" won two Grammy Awards, while Red's singles "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" and "I Knew You Were Trouble" were successful worldwide. Swift's fifth album, the pop-focused 1989, was released in 2014 and sold more copies in its opening week than any album in the previous 12 years, making Swift the first and only act to have three albums sell more than one million copies in the opening release week. Its singles "Shake It Off", "Blank Space", and "Bad Blood" reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Her widely successful newest album, Reputation, came out on November 10, 2017. For even more information, you can see the Taylor Swift Wiki. Trivia *Taylor Swift, like many other musicians, has her own personal YouTube vlogging channnel, and has since 2006. The channel currently has over 100 videos, 2 million subscribers and over 200 million total video views. List Of Subscriber Milestones * Taylor hit 1 million subscribers on August 31, 2012. * Taylor hit 2 million subscribers on December 17, 2012. * Taylor hit 3 million subscribers on February 8, 2013. * Taylor hit 4 million subscribers on March 26, 2013. * Taylor hit 5 million subscribers on June 13, 2013. * Taylor hit 6 million subscribers on September 14, 2013. * Taylor hit 7 million subscribers on January 15, 2014. * Taylor hit 8 million subscribers on August 17, 2014. * Taylor hit 9 million subscribers on November 7, 2014. * Taylor hit 10 million subscribers on December 12, 2014. * Taylor hit 11 million subscribers on January 23, 2015. * Taylor hit 12 million subscribers on March 5, 2015. * Taylor hit 13 million subscribers on May 2, 2015. * Taylor hit 14 million subscribers on June 5, 2015. * Taylor hit 15 million subscribers on July 17, 2015. * Taylor hit 16 million subscribers on September 10, 2015. * Taylor hit 17 million subscribers on November 17, 2015. * Taylor hit 18 million subscribers on January 26, 2016. * Taylor hit 19 million subscribers on April 26, 2016. * Taylor hit 20 million subscribers on September 6, 2016. * Taylor hit 21 million subscribers on January 28, 2017. * Taylor hit 22 million subscribers on April 17, 2017. * Taylor hit 23 million subscribers on August 25, 2017. * Taylor hit 24 million subscribers on September 2, 2017. * Taylor hit 25 million subscribers on September 28, 2017. * Taylor hit 26 million subscribers on November 7, 2017. *Taylor hit 27 million subscribers on January 13, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views